Boyfriend
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Kalau sampai Ushijima sungguhan putus dengan Akaashi gara-gara pernyataannya barusan, itu sangat-sangat-sangat bagus. Dedikasi untuk UshiTen Week 2k17. Day 2: AU [Ushijima/Tendou]


**Boyfriend** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **[** Dedikasi untuk UshiTen Week 2017. Day 2: AU **]**

* * *

Tendou Satori jatuhnya gemas sendiri.

Saat ini, cowok cantik dengan rambut hitam berantakan di depan sana tengah menjadi sang fokus utama. Tendou memasang wajah menantang, bibir yang dimanyunkan, dan ekspresi pongah luar biasa. Jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang kini terlipat di depan dada. Semakin membuatnya masuk ke dalam karakter bos besar dalam kelompok-kelompok _yakuza_ yang sering ditontonnya di televisi.

Oke, Tendou tidak berminat _chuunibyou_. Tenang saja.

"Ekhem. Kau ya, yang namanya Akaashi Keiji?"

Kedua mata besar Tendou menyipit penuh selidik. Bibirnya masih manyun. Hanya saja, kali ini dagunya turut di angkat. Padahal itu sebenarnya pergerakan yang tidak perlu, karena bagaimana pun juga, lawan bicaranya lebih pendek 5 sentimeter darinya.

"Ya, itu benar. Ada perlu apa ya, Tendou- _san_?"

' _D-dia mengenalku_?!'

Batin Tendou menjerit berlebihan. Merasa tidak adil karena dirinya saja tidak mengenal siapa itu Akaashi Keiji sampai Semi Eita (teman satu jurusannya), memberitahu informasi penting tentang rumor terbaru yang menyangkut pautkan sang gebetan tercinta.

Oh ya, rumornya rupanya sukses membuat Tendou Satori terkena panas dingin. Gebetan super panasnya, alias Ushijima Wakatoshi, alias pelantun kalimat ' _Kau seharusnya masuk ke fakultas peternakan_ '; diduga menjalin hubungan khusus dengan salah satu adik tingkatnya di jurusan.

Syukur salah satu, bukan beberapa. Kalau beberapa, mungkin Tendou sudah memilih melompat dari gedung fakultas ilmu bahasa.

Dan pokoknya, nama yang tercantum dengan sangat jelas sebagai pasangan rumor Ushijima itu ya Akaashi Keiji. Titik. Selesai. Alasannya? Karena mereka pernah dipergoki anak sejurusan sewaktu Ushjima mentraktir adik tingkatnya itu di Mekdi dekat kampus.

 _Mekdi, bos! Siapa yang_ gak _ngiler dengan_ cheese burger _-nya, coba_?

Oh maaf, rupanya itu hanya melodi kedengkian Tendou.

"… Tendou- _san_?"

Teguran dari Akaashi serta merta membuat Tendou tersadar kembali. Ia kembali serius menatap si adik tingkatnya Ushijima dengan segala kehororan yang ia punya.

Tapi tunggu, ekspresinya tadi bagaimana ya? Masih pongah, kah? Keji, kah? Mengintimidasi, kah? Atau malah _ngeces_ gara-gara ingin makan _cheese burger_? Tidak lucu dong, maunya ngelabrak, malah balik ditertawakan. Sama adik tingkat pula. Saingan pula. Tendou pilih balik ke kampung halaman saja kalau harga dirinya malah jatuh terinjak-injak. Lumayan lah kalau kerjaannya jadi juragan sapi.

"Hmm, tadi kita ngobrol sampai mana ya?" Tendou berusaha mengingat-ingat. Tangan kanannya ditempelkan pada dagu dengan jari membentuk pistol. Pose berpikir ala Tendou Satori.

"Kita belum ngobrol kok, Tendou- _san_." Jawab Akaashi tenang. "Baru bertanya seputar namaku saja."

"Oh iya, iya!" serobot Tendou buru-buru. "Aku ke sini cuma mau minta kepastian, sih. Kau itu… pacaran sama Ushijima ya? Yang badannya berotot itu. Besar. Mukanya horor, padahal aslinya polos. Yang─ _aduh seme banget_! Kenal, kan?"

Akaashi menjawab lempeng. "Oh, Ushijima Wakatoshi-s _an_? Kenal kok. Tapi aku sama dia _enggak_ pacaran."

"Bohong!"

"Serius."

"Tapi katanya ditraktir! Bukan c _heese burger_ , kan?"

"Iya pernah. Tapi bukan c _heese burger_. Cuma traktir _sundae_."

"Oh, syukur deh."

LHO? Kok syukur?!

Tendou kembali siaga satu. "Ih, tapi ditraktir, kan? Apanya yang bukan pacaran kok mainnya traktir-traktiran?"

Akaashi baru saja berniat menjawab, tapi keburu dipotong dengan suara berat bak raja nan agung.

"Tendou? Akaashi?"

"Ah, Ushijima- _san_." Akaashi mengangguk sopan.

Tendou menoleh _slow motion_. Ekspresinya langsung berubah bak pencuri kolor yang ketahuan sama si empunya. Ia kemudian nyengir lebar, menyapa ringan seolah tidak pernah berbuat dosa sama sekali. "Eh, Wakatoshi- _kun_. Mau kuliah, ya?"

"Baru saja selesai kuliah." Jawab Ushjima. "Tendou, kau sedang apa di sini? Tidak ada kuliah?"

"Yah, begitulah." Tendou tertawa canggung. "Aku ke sini cuma ingin bertemu juniormu saja."

"Buat apa?"

"Eh?"

"Buat apa?"

Tendou dibuat melongo begitu saja. Ini kenapa nadanya tidak suka begitu? Sungguhan ada sesuatu ya di antara mereka?

Seketika itu pula jarum parameter kecemburuan Tendou Satori menunjukan tulisan ' _Jealous maksimal_ '. Rasanya ingin mengamuk.

"Benar ya rumornya kalian pacaran?" tudingnya. Asal ceplos, tapi ekspresinya dibuat semeremehkan mungkin. "Aku cuma mau bilang satu hal, Wakatoshi- _kun_. Kau itu tidak cocok dengannya."

Ushijma menatapnya heran, walau dominasi ekspresinya tetap sedatar permukaan papan tulis. "Tendou, apa maksudmu? Siapa yang berpacaran?"

"Kau dan Akaashi, lah! Memangnya kau dengan siapa lagi, Wakatoshi- _kun_? Aku?"

"… kau berharap begitu?"

"A─a-apa sih?!" Tendou berseru. Wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi semerah udang rebus. "Aku serius! Kau sungguhan pacaran dengan Akaashi?"

"Tendou, kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan masalah ini?"

Rasanya mungkin seperti diguyur dengan seember air es. Namun, Tendou tidak akan menyerah sampai jawaban pasti didapatkan. Jangan remehkan keteguhan hati seorang Tendou Satori, bung! Dia bahkan rela menolak kelezatan _cheese burger_ gratis ditambah es krim cokelat yang ditawarkan Semi tadi pagi, dan datang ke fakultas peternakan demi mencari tahu kebenaran rumor gebetannya.

Oh tambahan, sekaligus menyusun rencana agar mereka berdua putus!

"Ini masalah besar, Wakatoshi- _kun_!" ujar Tendou berapi-api. "Kau tahu, kau tidak cocok dengannya. Aku pikir kau butuh pacar yang baru. Hmm, aku misalnya? Aku jelas lebih baik, oke. Aku bahkan memilih datang ke sini untuk menyadarkanmu daripada makan c _heese burger_! _You know, I could be your boyfriend_."

Kalimatnya sebenarnya hasil kutipan dari sebuah lagu yang sering ia dengar. Tapi Tendou tidak peduli. Dan (oh, ya ampun!) dia hanya mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tidak lebih.

(Dan kalau sampai Ushijima sungguhan putus dengan Akaashi gara-gara pernyataannya barusan, itu s _angat_ - _sangat_ - _sangat_ bagus).

"Tendou, aku tidak sedang berpacaran dengan siapapun saat ini. Jadi maaf, karena mengecewakanmu."

 _Um, what_?!

Tendou yakin senyumnya masih selebar tadi, tetapi matanya tengah membulat syok.

"Dan um, kau seharusnya masuk ke fakultas peternakan."

 _What-the-fucking-hell_?

Tendou cukup tahu kalau Ushijima memang suka mengatakan hal itu pada Oikawa Tooru. Anak jurusan Kedokteran Hewan itu bahkan sampai menjerit saking sebalnya. Itu seperti bentuk Ushijima mengakui kehebatan Oikawa. Tapi, jika kalimat itu diucapkan padanya, maksudnya apa?

"Wakatoshi- _kun_ , kau menyuruhku masuk ke fakultasmu?" sergah Tendou. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna, tapi tidak menemukan kemungkinan apapun.

"…"

"…"

"… ya, kau harusnya masuk ke sini agar kita bisa lebih sering bertemu. Hubungan lintas fakultas itu tidak begitu menyenangkan, menurutku."

Hening merayapi sampai dengusan geli dari Akaashi, yang sejak tadi menonton mereka, memecahkan keheningan di antara dua pasangan baru tersebut.

" _Well_ , selamat untuk hubungan kalian." Akaashi tersenyum tipis. "Dan Tendou- _san_ , jangan terlalu percaya dengan rumor."

Dikomentari seperti itu, siapa yang tidak malu? Tendou buru-buru meminta maaf dengan muka merah padam. Sia-sia saja dong, ocehannya dari tadi?

Dan Ushijima malah tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Akaashi yang pamit pergi, lalu menatap Tendou seraya berkata, "Kau mau _cheese burger_ atau es krim cokelat?"

"Wakatoshi- _kun_ , lupakan _cheese burger_ dan es krim cokelat terlebih dulu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." Tendou menyadari kepalanya terasa agak pening. "Kau tadi… menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Ushijima hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"… dengan menyuruhku masuk ke fakultasmu?"

Lagi-lagi sebuah anggukan.

"Pernyataan macam apa itu?!" serunya.

"… apakah itu aneh?"

"Sangat aneh!"

Ushijima terdiam, sebelum kembali menatap Tendou dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku ganti dengan… seharusnya kau jadi pacarku saja?"

"Wakatoshi- _kun_ , tidak seperti itu caranya menyatakan perasaan!" Tendou seketika ingin tertawa sambil menangis. Sungguhan tidak habis pikir dengan manusia yang tingkat kepolosannya selevel Ushijima.

Tapi hei, setidaknya tujuan dia ke sini sukses besar, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh ya, omong-omong aku ingin tahu, bagaimana Akaashi bisa mengenalku?" Tendou memberi tatapan penuh tanya. "Aku jarang main ke fakultasmu, kan?"

Ushijima melirik sekilas, menjawab dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa. "Dia tahu karena aku yang sering membicarakanmu."

"Oh begitu." gumam Tendou datar. Itu hanya beberapa detik sampai akhirnya teriakan lain terdengar menggelegar. "... tunggu, APA?!"

 **[]**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **a/n:** Terinspirasi dari lagu Avril Lavigne; Girlfriend. WTH banget saya bikin Tendou terobsesi sama cheese burger. But well, terima kasih jika berkenan memberi jejak.

Mekdi: McDonald's.

 ** _Signature,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

* * *

 **.**

 **[July 7, 2017]**


End file.
